The outworlder
by Bryandude
Summary: Sequel to Lost boy, new world. Bryan and Fauna are on the run from the templar. Bryan has to deal with his mistakes from his world and twokinds. He is emtionally confused and shattered. They are looking for refuge in Lyn knoll. AU.
1. Prologue

**At this point, this FanFiction takes place in its own timeline, things are too different from the actual twokinds comic. All characters from twokinds is owned by Thomas Fischbach.**

 ** _Keidran language will be italicized._**

 **Also, this is the sequel to my previous fanfic "lost boy, new world". I know I said it would be soon and it's like 2 months. So sorry, hope you enjoy.**

Bryan's POV

It's been 2 months since I arrived in this world. I'm still mourning the loss of Caine and Arthur. It's turning dark, about to be night. I sit on a log and pull out a razor blade. It still has the fires up blood the last time I cut myself. I sit there, contemplating whether I should do it, tearing up in my eyes.

"The tent is set. Bryan?," said Fauna. "Are you okay? What is that in your hands?" She pointed to the razor in my hands.

I snap out of it and focus on her. "Oh… it's nothing really." I said quickly, putting away the razor in my pocket. She looked at me concerned. Wiping away the teardrop.

"Are you sure you're ok-"

"I'M FINE DAMNIT!!!" I yelled out in anger. Almost immediately feeling regret. Fauna was startled, almost crying, I felt bad, so I opened up to her.

"I'm not fine. I feel like absolute shit. Nothing ever goes right for me. First I'm a loser piece of shit in my world, now I'm a wanted fugitive who lost 2 close friends of mine! And now I'm contemplating on whether I should fucking cut myself!" I start crying in my sentences, making it hard for me to talk. "I… d-don't know… what to f-fucking… do an-anymore!" (Sniff) "I'm… sorry." I burst out crying, balling my eyes out.

Fauna's POV:

I was started when he yelled at me, I almost cried. I knew he want fine, but I didn't know he was in this much pain. I walk over to him and sit down next to him. I hug him and hum ta sweet tune to calm him. I slowly grab the metal razor out if his hand and toss it into the campfire.

"I know you're hurting. I know you're in pain. But you're not alone, I'm here with you." I start tearing up too. "I also miss Caine and Arthur. I have also wanted to hurt myself, but I never did. Because I kept small hope. You shouldn't hurt yourself, do it for me."

Bryan calms down, he wipes his tears off. I never before saw him this sad. He looked at me and said- "I hope things get better for us. I hope you and I can get our happy ending."

"Lets go to sleep." I get up and pull Bryan to the tent. He enter the tent and lie down. "Goodnight Bryan." And with that, we fell asleep.


	2. Past mistakes come back

**At this point, this FanFiction takes place in its own timeline, things are too different from the actual twokinds comic. All characters from twokinds is owned by Thomas Fischbach.**

 ** _Keidran language will be italicized._**

 **Also, this is the sequel to my previous fanfic "lost boy, new world". I know I said it would be soon and it's like 2 months. So sorry, hope you enjoy.**

 **Brahn's POV:**

I wake up in a familiar room, the room if a Templar healer, on a bed lying down.

"Am I fully healed medic?" I ask the medic standing besides me. I look at my blood stained clothes.

"Yes my lord, we gathered our best healers to tend to your wounds."

I stand up off the bed and walk out of the room. I am met I'm with my most valued general.

"Brahn, sir! It is a relief to see you're better."

"Thank you General, I too am glad." I say to the general. I look to the slave keidran besides him. "And you there! Get me a change of clothing you keidran scum!" The slave nods her head and walks off to get me clothing.

"Brahn, I was wondering when the plans to start the war would continue. Our troops are ready to exterminate the wolves! And how do we deal with Trace Legacy?"

"There is a change of plans now General. The war can wait, I have a new mission to deal with. Do you remember that strange boy from a couple months ago?"

"Of course sir. He was a strange young man. Would you like us to put a bounty on him?."

"No, not yet. If we put out a bounty, that will only get unwanted attention to him from the wolves." I will deal with Trace, but for now, we need that damned device from that boy.

"General! Get me my best mages, I require their magic!" Maybe I could bring someone from his world to ours. And I know the exact person.

 **Bryan's POV:**

I slowly open my eyes. I wake up to see Fauna is already awake.

"Wakey wakey sweety." She says quietly to me.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I said to her.

"Yeah, you just look so cute when you sleep. I didn't want to disturb you." She had the sweetest smile on her face. "Come on, get up." . She got out if the tent and pulled me up.

I stood and looked around myself. We were in the woods. Flora went through my backpack looking for something to eat. While she was doing that, i saw the razor in the middle of the ash from last nights campfire. I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

"There's no food in the backpack." She said.

"I guess that means we're gonna have to hunt for food."

"I know a river near here. I've been here before, when I was sent with Caine to hunt for food!" When She said Caine's name, my mind went blank. I couldn't accept that they're gone. "Bryan? Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

I snapped out of it. "What? Oh, I mean. Nah, it's alright. I'm gonna try to get some fish while you stay here."

"Ok."

Fauna's POV:

I know something is wrong with him. I don't think he has fully accepted Caine's death. Oh, it's my fault! I shouldn't of mentioned him.

 **Bryan's POV:**

I finally find the river she was talking about. There's plenty of fish in the river. I could possibly use my gun to kill fish, but I left gun in my backpack. I'll just relax for a little bit. I sit down on the edge and dip my bare feet into the river. I take out the razor and think. I want to cut myself so badly, it would make me feel better. But I think back to what Fauna said last night. I decide to put it away for now in my pocket. I guess now I have to get fish. Caine taught me many survival skills, including how to hunt and get fish using a spear. I wish Caine were still here.

 **Fauna's POV:**

I just lie on the grass. Thinking about how my life has changed since Bryan arrived here. I think about how he has changed my life for the better, or worse.

SNAP!

I sit up. I look in the direction from which the sound of a stick breaking came from. "Bryan! Is that you?" I stand up. I walk towards the direction. Then suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my arm. I look at my arm and see a dart. I feel drowsy and…sleepy.

 **Unknown POV:**

The keidran girl is not a problem anymore. She'll wake up eventually.

" _It hurts me to harm another keidran. But the human she is with has to pay for my brother's death_."

 **Bryan's POV:**

Damn it! So far I only got 2 fish. I never really was good at catching fish. I hold the two fish I got and start walking back to camp. I notice I how much weight I have lost in the past 4 months, and how much more muscle I gained. I was fat back then, now I'm the healthiest I've ever been. I also notice I've been barefoot for 3 months straight. I enjoyed all my time barefoot.

[5 minutes later]

I arrive at the campsite. I toss the fish on top of my backpack.

"Fauna I'm back!" I notice she's not anywhere in sight. "Fauna! Fauna where are you?" SNAP. I hear a stick snapping behind me. Without a second thought I run to my backpack and reach for my gun. Then I feel a hand pull me away from my backpack and punched square in the face. I felt my nose bleeding. "You broke my fucking nose!"

" _You killed my brother! I'll break more than your nose!_ " Said the wolf Keidran.

I stand up and get get to fight. "I only killed two people in my life. You're gonna have to be more fucking specific asshole!" I said in keidran, glad that Fauna taught me how to speak it.

" _I found my brother dead with a hole in his head. I was there when you killed him! You and that other human! I hid behind a tree and watched you kill him with a magic weapon!_ "

Holy shit! He's talking about the first keidran I ever saw, the same one who somehow transported me to this world! " _It's his fault he's dead. I never did anything to him, I was only defending myself!_ "

That angered the wolf. " _SHUT UP_!" He charged at me with a dagger in hand. He swung the dagger at me, I ducked under him and pushed him away from me. I ran to my backpack and picked up the pistol. I grabbed a full mag and loaded the gun. I felt the dagger stab into my arm. He grabbed me by the hair and punched me again square in the face. Then he slammed my face into the ground. " _I saw you use this weapon. When I kill you, I'll keep it and make more like it!_ "

He grabbed the gun and pointed it at me. But before he pulled the trigger, I saw him hesitate. He seemed scared to kill me, like it's his first time. I smile and say-

" _Do it. Pull the trigger, you wanna do don't you_?" His hand is shaking like he's afraid. I get on my knees and grab the gun while it's in his hand and press it against my forehead. " _What are you waiting for? DO IT!_ " We share eye contact for a while. Then he lets go off the gun. He breathes deep and falls to his knees.

" _I can't do it! I don't want to kill, I just wanted to hurt you!_ " He seemed remorseful, he even shed tears.

I lay a hand on his shoulder and say- " _can't say the same for you._ " Then I punched him in the face. I got on top of him and started beating down on him. I take out the dagger form my arm and toss away. I grab the gun and point at him.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

I hear a familiar voice. I look up and see Fauna staring at me in fear.


	3. New guy?

**At this point, this FanFiction takes place in its own timeline, things are too different from the actual twokinds comic. All characters from twokinds is owned by Thomas Fischbach.**

 ** _Keidran language will be italicized._**

 **Sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter.**

 **Brahn's POV:**

I gathered my best mages. I want to bring someone from his world into ours. "Hello everyone! I know you are wondering why I have gathered you here!" Everyone in the room looks at me in confusion. "What would you do if I told you there was another other than ours? A world with advanced technology and medicines. A world with weapons powerful enough to destroy the planet and poison it. Today we will bring someone from his world into ours."

I pull out a strange necklace from the boy, Bryan, owned. A strange cross with a miniature man on the cross. "With this necklace, we can anchor someone and pull them into this world." Everyone in the room looks in awe. "Now, shall we begin?"

 **Bryan's POV:**

I finish tying the wolf keidran to a tree. Fauna is wiping the blood off the wolf. "Why did you tell me to stop?"

"Because that isn't who you are. Whenever you killed or hurt someone, it always hurt you to do it. And you were going to kill him!"

"I was going to kill him because he hurt you! He tried to kill me! I won't end up like Caine!"

"How can you say that!? He gave you a new home and treated you like family!"

"CAINE PUT A CONTROL COLLAR ON ME!!! He killed himself in a fire and wouldn't let me say goodbye!!!" Tears start dripping out of my eyes. "I needed him! He need him here! I want him back!" I feel my eyes get wet and I struggle to talk. "A-and it's... all my f-fucking fault!!! If I never had arrived here, he would still be alive!!"

 **Fauna's POV:**

I had realized why Bryan has changed. "Is that why you've been different. You blame yourself for his death. You can't believe such a thing."

"I am the cause of his death. I am the reason we are fugitives. Everything is my fault."

My heart felt shattered. He truly believes the cause of misery. I walk over to him and hug him. "No. You can't blame yourself for his death. He chose to stay and burn. And I fell in love with you, because you arrived. You make my life better." I kiss him, we share a passionate kiss between ourselves.

"Thank you. You make it worth everything." He says to me.

" _Uuuugh. Where am I? What happened?_ "

 **Bryan's POV:**

The wolf has woken up. He tries to get out of the rope but fails. He looks at me and panics. " _No! Please don't kill me, don't torture me please!_ "

" _Give me a reason why I shouldn't rip out your tongue._ " I say holding back my anger.

" _I… I was angry. I saw my brother get murdered. I just wanted to hurt you!_ " He said, scared for his life.

" _I killed your brother because he attacked me, I was just defending myself. He attacked me because I'm human, I didn't do anything to him or any keidran prior to that day. Besides, me and Caine didn't see you._ "

" _I was hiding in the tree. And how would you feel if your brother was killed, wouldn't you want revenge!_ "

I smiled at his statement. " _If someone killed my brother… I'd fucking celebrate. I'd thank the guy. I want my brother to fucking die_." I say with a smile on my face.

I raise the knife up to his face, kept it an inch away from his face. " _What to do with you now?_ " His face had nothing but pure fear, and Fauna was covering her face with her hands. He cries a single tear. I think about what she said to me earlier. I cut the rope.

" _What?_ " He looked at the ropes and at me. " _Why? Why have mercy on me?_ "

I look at Fauna, she smiles at me. " _Because, I could use someone like you. Would you like to join us on our quest to find Lyn'Knoll?_ " I reach my hand out to him.

He looked hesitant, but grabbed my hand and I lifted him up to his feet. " _Why me? And why Lyn'Knoll? And how can you trust me?_ " He asks me.

" _Because you're knowledgeable of this land, and you see… i'm not from this world._ " His jaw drops. " _And me and Fauna are looking for safety, and I remember my friend Caine telling me about it. And, well, I'll take my chances with you._ "

We shake hands and he nods. Me and Fauna get our stuff and we leave.

 **Brahn's POV:**

There is a constant flash of light. Lightning coming off of the the center. Then in an instant… it stops.

"What happened? What happened?!" Then I see a silhouette in the smoke.

"Where the hell am I, who the hell are you?!"

It's a man. "Hello there, my name is Brahn, and you are at the Templar academy."

"I couldn't give a single shit asshole! Take me the fuck back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, but I can give you a chance to kill your brother." When I say this, he turns my way and smiles.


	4. Town

**At this point, this FanFiction takes place in its own timeline, things are too different from the actual twokinds comic. All characters from twokinds is owned by Thomas Fischbach.**

 ** _Keidran language will be italicized._**

 **Also, this is the sequel to my previous fanfic "lost boy, new world". I know I said it would be soon and it's like 2 months. So sorry, hope you enjoy.**

 **Bryan's POV:**

It's getting dark. As the 3 of us are walking I realize that we haven't got his name yet. " _I've been meaning to ask you, what's your name?_ "

" _Oh, right, my name is Carl._ " He responded.

I confused, that name didn't seem like a keidran name. " _Carl_?"

He could tell I was confused. " _I was taken away from my family at a young age. The people who owned me named me Carl. The name stuck with me, I kinda liked it. Then my brother… rescued me._ "

Oops, I could tell I hit a nerve. He sped up His pace to catch up with me.

" _Is it true that you come from another world?_ " He looked at me with the most curious look.

" _Yeah, it's true, I don't know how I traveled here._ "

" _What is it like? Are there dragons? Other races?_ " He seemed like a child learning about something.

" _No, there's no dragons, magic, or other races. We only have humans and our technology._ " His eyes sparked with wonder.

" _What! Only humans? What kind of technology?_ "

As I was about to answer his question I was interrupted by Fauna. " _Look! There's a town nearby!_ " She points in the direction of the town.

" _Finally a town."_ Then I see the posters on the walls. " _Shit! The only way for you too to enter this town is if you pretend to be slaves._ " Both Fauna and Carl are afraid.

" _What! No! No no no no no! I can't do that!_ " He screamed, he was petrified. He sat on the ground, face in his knees, breathing hard, I felt bad for him.

" _It's going to be ok, we promise._ " Fauna went to his side to comfort him. It became apparent to me that he had PTSD from his years as a slave. He was too young, and must've been treated badly.

" _We can go find another village if you'd like._ " I lay my hand in his back and try to comfort him.

 **Carl's POV:**

I'm too scared. I'm can't be a slave again, I'm too scared to even pretend to be a slave.

" _We can camp out here for the night if you'd like._ " Fauna said. Both of them at my side. Such kind people. They're willing to camp out just for me.

" _No... it's fine._ " I wipe my tears. " _I'll do it… I hope you can keep me safe._ " I stand up.

" _I promise I'll keep you safe, and if this goes south, I have this to protect us._ " Bryan pulls out the strange weapon.

" _All right then, I trust you._ " I extend my arms out.

 **Bryan's POV:**

Fauna takes off her clothes to seem like a slave and Carl takes off his shirt. I put chains on their wrists. " _I hope you guys are ready, try to keep a low profile and don't speak unless I tell you."_ You can see that Carl is still afraid. " _It'll be alright, I promise. Anything I say that might seem hurtful isn't true, I wouldn't say something hurtful to you guys._ " And with that, we walk towards the gates of the town. There were two guards, one had armor and the other had a Templar robe.

"HALT! You there! Are those your slave?" A guard in metal armor says. He points at us.

"Yes! These are my slaves. I've chained these fuckers for a reason!" I yell back. I feel awful for calling them that.

"Don't take that tone with me! I'll have your tongue if you speak to me like that!" The guard yelled at me in an angry voice. As he walked towards me, someone intervened.

"For goodness sake private! Stand down and let them in already!" Said the guard with the Templar robe. The guards muttered and opened the gate.

As we were about to walk in, the Templar guy grabbed my arm. "Hold on young man. You should know that do not allow slaves to be outside unaccompanied by their masters, unless given a control collar."

"Yeah, thanks for that info." He lets go of my arm and we head off into the town. I noticed that this town is busy. A lot slaves here too. Lots of head were turning at us. I assumed it was because they noticed I was barefoot. I was wrong. A man came up to me and said-

"Such amazing slaves you have. The tiger girl has quite a nice stripe pattern on her and and well endowed figure." He's a pervert! "And the wolf boy has a strong physique, certainly will be useful." I could tell that Fauna and Carl are getting nervous, especially Carl. The man pulls out a bag of gold coins. "How much for them?"

"They're not for sale sir." I said firmly. He seemed to be disappointed.

"I insist! I'll pay the price!" He was getting angrier with every word.

"I said they're not for sale!" I said to his face and we walked away. We enter an inn. I walk up to the counter and ask- "how much for a room of three?"

The owner of the inn seemed confused. "I can get you a room, but your slave can sleep in a cage." He points to the left, and what I see is atrocious. There are keidran in cages, chained and cold.

"Absolutely not, I'm not going to leave them alone!"

The guy seemed to get interested. "Oh! I see, the tiger is a breeder. I have cages full of males ready to… heh… mate."

Hell no! "No, I'll just take a room for two and the keidran are staying with me!" The guy seemed to get suspicious when I said that. "Erm… because I don't trust others, someone might steal them."

"Oh, well in that case." He pulls out a key to a room. "A key for a room of two. Upstairs down the hall to the last left."

I grab the keys. "Thank you." We walk to our room. When we get there and get inside the room, they relaxed. I take off the chains. "There's only two beds, I'll sleep in the ground."

"Absolutely not, you and me can share a bed together, it's not the first time." Fauna said as she pulled me to the bed.

"Wait, are you two like… a thing?" Carl asked, confused and shocked.

"Well… yeah, we've been together for 4 months." I say.

"Oh! Well I'm not one to judge." Carl said and immediately fell into his bed and fell asleep.

"Hey Fauna, I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some more supplies." I say to her.

"Ok, be safe. I'll miss you." She said and went to sleep on her bed.

I grabbed the gun out of my backpack and put it into my pocket. I walked outside and into the nearest bar to get a drink. I sit down and order a drink. A beer.

"Your first time drinking?" Asked the bartender.

"Yeah." I drink the bottle whole, but caring about the taste. My first alcohol, never thought it'd be at 16 years old.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Yelled a familiar voice. "I'm done asking nicely, now give me your slaves!!"

The beer started to make me a little tipsy. "Fuck off asshole!" I yelled back. Almost immediately I was tackled to the ground by him. He started to beat down on me. I could feel myself drifting. I panicked and grabbed a beer bottle on the floor and shatter it across his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!! MY FACE!!" He screamed in pain and got off of me. People tried to intervene but he had a group of friends to keep them away from us. I get up and say-

"Fuck it!" He charges at me again. I pull out my gun and shoot his knee.

"AAAAAAAAH!! WHAT!!! AAAAH!!!" He falls to the ground and grabbed his knee in absolute pain. He's bleeding a lot of blood. I point the gun at his friends, and they ran away.

I grab another bottle of beer, place 5 gold coins on the counter to pay for the beer and the damages and walk away while he screams in pain.

 **Fauna's POV:**

YAWN. I wake up from a good night sleep. And what I see shocks me. It's Bryan next to me in the bed with blood on his head and a bottle on the ground!


	5. New understanding

**All characters from twokinds is owned by Thomas Fischbach.**

 ** _Keidran language will be italicized._**

 **Fauna's POV:**

"What did you do last night?!" I yell at Bryan. He is hunched over on the couch throwing up in a bucket.

"I… I was getting my first-" BLARG! He throws up. "My first drink beer and thinks got a little heated. I got another drink and fell asleep in the bed." And was immediately met with another vomit attack.

"And how did you get the blood on your head?!" I pointed to the dry blood on head.

"I got into a fight. The same guy who wanted to buy you guys came back and demanded that I sell y'all. He attacked me first and it got heated." Carl comes into the room and hands Bryan a cup of water.

" _Thanks_." He says to Carl and he takes a sip. "I'm sorry, I honestly am. I don't know what came over me last night. I feel awful for doing what I did."

I could tell he felt sorry for getting drunk. "Fine, just don't do it again please." I give him a hug and a kiss. Then I get a whiff of his smell. "You reek! I think we should take a bath." I jokingly say.

"Sure, it's been a while since we've taken a bath… though it will be our first one together." He blushes as he says that.

"Hehe, it'll be alright, I've already seen everything. There's no need to shy." I say.

"Fine." He says, face still blushing.

 **Bryan's POV:**

I walk over to the counter and ask- "Can I get a key for a bath?"

The guy hands me a wooden key and says- "the baths are down the hall to the right, look for your number. It's room number 12. The towels are in your room and the bathing room."

I go to my room. " _Alright I got the key, get a yourselves a towel._ " Fauna undressed and wraps the towel around herself. I notice Carl is not undressing. " _Why are you not getting ready for a bath_?" I ask Carl.

" _I'll just wait for you guys to finish._ " I could tell he was shy and didn't want to bathe with us. I decided to let it be, but Fauna had different plans.

" _Nonsense. You'll take your bath with us, it'll be fine._ " She seemed to be comfortable with that, but I could tell Carl wasn't.

" _Fine I'll do it_." He says.

Everyone got undressed and wrapped in a towel. I wait for everyone to leave the room and then I get undressed and wrapped in a towel. I leave the room and we walk to our bathing room. When we get there the room is full of steam. There's a big circular bathtub in the middle.

" _It's been a while since I took a nice warm bath_." Says Fauna. Then fauna takes off her towel and jumps into the the water, splashing us. " _Come in. The water is nice and warm._ " She says. I feel my towel getting pulled off! Then I get pulled into the water by Fauna. I cough from water going up my nose.

" _Hehe_ ," sniff, cough cough " _that was unexpected_." I say jokingly. Carl takes off his towel and enters the water. We all clean ourselves. But we all like the bath and agreed to enjoy the time we have in the bath.

" _What was your childhood like?_ " Asked Carl, breaking the silence.

" _It was nice, I had a great childhood._ " I said, completely knowing that Fauna knew I was lying.

" _I was wondering because you have scars on your arms. I don't mean to pry._ " He said, pointing at my arms.

I knew I couldn't lie to him. " _I didn't have a great childhood. I had little friends and I was bullied a lot._ " I said, not wanting to cry.

" _Did your brother ever do anything to you? You don't seem fond of your brother._ " Said Carl.

" _I hate my brother. I want to bash his skull in with my bare hands. He would always beat me and manipulate me. He was the main reason I cut myself_." I could tell I was about to cry, so I tried to change the subject. " _How was your childhood?_ "

" _Mine wasn't so great either. I was a leave for a year. They treated me badly. They didn't bother teaching me human, so they had a translator slave_." He was shaking. " _They always threatened to cut my manhood off if I even thought about escaping. They almost did, until my brother saved me._ " He was shaking badly. I grabbed his shoulder and calmed him down. It seemed to work. " _My brother loved me, and I loved him._ " He looked at me and said- " _I forgive you for killing him, but… I miss him._ "

" _I'm sorry."_

" _I understand why you did it. I was there after all._ " And with that he understood each other. I could tell he was ready to change the subject. He chuckled and said- " _why do you walk barefoot all the time? I always see you in bare feet."_

" _That is a long story, but to make a long story short, I prefer to be barefoot. Footwear makes me uncomfortable, I like to feel the dirt and grass underneath my feet. I lived in a rural neighborhood, lots of nature. Though I always wore footwear at school and at formal events._ "

" _Understandable_." We share a laugh.

" _I think our time is up guys_." Said Fauna. We got out of the bath and dried ourselves with the towels. We had grown together, we became comfortable with being naked around each other. We wrap towels around ourselves and we walked to our room. We got dressed and got ready to leave town.

We packed our things. I payed the guy 5 silver coins and we were on our way. We got to the gates and left the town. I turned around and gave the town a goodbye. I stuck the finger at it.

" _Where to now Bryan?_ " Asked Fauna.

" _We're off to the nearest port._ " I said.

Brahn's POV:

"When can I get that piece of shit?" Asked the arrogant man named, Diomar.

"Soon, we just have to wait for the right time. And when you do see him, make sure you get the small device from him before you kill him." I say, smiling at my secret plans.


	6. John Milton

**At this point, this FanFiction takes place in its own timeline, things are too different from the actual twokinds comic. All characters from twokinds is owned by Thomas Fischbach.**

 ** _Keidran language will be italicized._**

 **John's POV:**

It's April of 2019, It's been 6 months since Bryan and Tony have gone missing. Now his brother, Diomar has gone missing as well. Bryan was my best friend, we've know each other far longer than we've known Carlos, Salvador and Pedro. I walk over to the group and ask- "did you guys hear about his brother going missing too?"

"Yeah, it's a shame that he's gone." Said Carlos. We could tell he was lying about him going missing is a shame.

"You don't have to lie, just because he went missing doesn't mean it's a tragedy. He treated Bryan and us like shit." Said Pedro. We all look at Salvador who is taking it in hard.

"You alright man?" I ask.

"I miss him. I miss him so much. He would always defend me when I was being bullied. He was stronger than any of us." Salvador was on the verge of crying, who could blame him. We went to a shitty school, we've been losers all our lives.

RING RING! The bell rung, lunch time was over. "Come one guys, let's get to class." With that, we leave go our class.

[end of school]

We're on our way back to our homes. We all mourn Bryan. I try to cheer them up- "hey guys, red dead redemption 2 was fucking awesome. I finished it yesterday, y'all wanna borrow it." They all responded with a-

"We don't have a ps4" all at once they say. Dang, that was a mistake.

"Bryan was too important for us to lose." Said Salvador. "Ever Since he went missing life has gotten more shit for us…. I feel like he was the glue that kept us together… I'll see you guys tomorrow." He split away from us and walked home. Then everybody else did.

"I miss him too." I whispered to myself. I feel my feet getting uncomfortable. I take off my shoes and socks and carry them in my backpack, and walk barefoot. Me and Bryan always went barefoot, we've been best friends since childhood. We're basically brothers, though he never liked it when someone said we were almost like brothers. Truth be told, have me a reason to keep going in this shitty life.

I look to my left and see a bully beating up a kid. I was too scared to do anything, so I walked away. Bryan would've helped, even if he got beaten up too. He was he best of us, something I wanted to be.

I take a shortcut through the woods to get to my house. It rained last night, making the woods muddy. I don't mind, honestly, the mud under my bare feet feels nice. I see my house ahead.

I can't imagine how heartbroken his parents are. Maybe I should go pay them a quick visit some time, our houses are only 3 houses apart. I get to my house and enter. I find a note on the coat hanger saying 'off to work, you'll be home alone in the weekend, love you.'

Typical. My parents always have a lot of work on the weekend. I go to the bathroom to take a shower and rinse my feet, I leave footprints but I'll just clean them in the morning. When I enter I look into the mirror, I look at my blonde hair and blue eyes. I wish he could be here. I rinse my feet. I undress and take a shower. Once I finish, I turn off the water and dry myself with a towel. I fall onto my bed and go to sleep.

[next morning]

I wake up. I get up and walk to the door.

SMACK! "What the fu-" What! I walked right into a wall. What the fuck! Where am I. I look around. I'm in a room! My bed is missing! My tv and ps4 is missing! My phone is on the floor. Where am I! The walls are made of woods and have strange markings! There's a rug on the floor. "Where am I! Who's there! I yell, I try breaking down the door. But suddenly I get tossed across the room by an invisible force. I hit the wall and fall on the floor. The door opens, and I What I see astonishes me.

"Hello there human." It was a real life fox furry! He was tall, looked muscular and looked older. He holds a glowing blue crystal and puts it in his pocket. I knew Bryan was a furry fanatic, this would cheer him up. He has a bowl of fruit and a bowl of water in his hands. He chuckled and said- "My apologies for for throwing you across the room, but we needed you to calm down." He places the fruit and the water on the floor. He walks over to me.

"What the fuck are you? Where am I? What do you mean by 'we'?" I ask him. As he gets closer to me I try to go in the opposite direction.

"I am a fox keidran. My name is Gabriel. I found you unconscious. I brought you here to my home. This is your room for the time being."

I was scared. I didn't know where I was or what happened. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in fox territory, in the shoreline tribe." He said with a gentle smile on his face.

"What planet am I on?" I asked with more fear.

He seemed confused with my question, but answered nonetheless- "We are on Mekkan."

My heart and mind shattered. "No. No no no no no! Please god no!" I fell to my knees. I full well that I wasn't going home, ever.

"What wrong?" He asked.

"I can never go back home." I said with tears in my eyes. He walks up to me and sits next to me. He give wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"I am sorry that you can't go back. But I hope you will feel at home here. My family will try to make you feel comfortable." He gave me hug to feel better.

{" _Daddy_ "}. I hear a voice, a girl's, I don't know what she is saying. A teenage fox girl enters the room. She looks at me. And immediately hides outside the room.

{" _it's okay. He won't hurt you. I don't think he's ever seen a keidran before in his life_ "}. Said Gabriel. He spoke in a language I couldn't understand. The keidran girl comes back into the room. She is cautious when in the room. {" _don't be rude. Say hello_ "}. I still couldn't understand.

"H-hello." She said to me. Still very cautious.

{" _He won't hurt you. Tell him your name._ "}. Again I couldn't understand.

"My name i-is… Mary". She seemed a bit less cautious around me.

I'm still struggling to accept all of this. I don't know how to cope with this.

"What is your name?" Gabriel asks me.

"My name is John. John Milton." I'm starting to cry. "Please just leave me alone. I can't accept any of this." I beg them.

"Of course." Gabriel and Mary stood up and left the room to give me privacy. And when they leave a begin crying uncontrollably. I lay on the floor.

"Why! Why me god! Why!?" I start punching the floor, over and over and over again. I punch until I tore myself out. I lay in the floor in pool of my own tears. Gabriel comes into the room. He sees how vulnerable I truly am. He rushes over to me and gives me a hug. He holds me tightly and doesn't let go of me. He whistles a sweet tone to calm me. A few minutes go by and I start calming down.

"Why are you so sad my boy?" He asks me while holding me. "It's okay to cry and let it out."

I feel so vulnerable, yet so… cared about. "For the last 6 months my best friend went missing."

"Why was he so special to you." He asks me.

"For all my life I've been a loser. I've been treated like trash. But he… he cared about me. We've known each other for years. He was what I wanted to be." I say, I start crying again.

"And what would that be?" He hugs me tighter.

"To strong when the world constantly shits on you. To support others and help them. He had a brother. His brother would always beat him and do horrid things to him. He even shattered and cut Bryan with beer bottles for the fun of it. And yet he smiled when he was around us. And now he's gone."

"He sounds like a good person." He let go of me and presses my head against his soft furry chest. "I don't k about where you came from. But you are as good as he is. I know it." He gets up and hands me a blanket. "You can stay here or you can have dinner with us. The choice is yours." And he exits the room.

I think about what he said and decide to eat alone in the room. I look out a window and see a while community of fox furries. I go back to the floor and cover myself with the blanket.

[early night]

I ate the fruit and drank the water. I'm tired and sleepy. I wish I had a mattress and a pillow, but beggars can't be choosers. Then I hear someone enter. It's Mary. And she's holding a pillow and a blanket.

"I heard what you said to my father. I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I thought it was kind and sweet." She seemed to be more comfortable around me. "I brought you a pillow. He handed me the pillow, I took it.

"Thanks." I notice the extra blanket. "What's with the blanket?" I asked.

"I felt bad for you. I wouldn't want you to be alone and afraid. If it's ok… could I sleep with you." She asked.

I was shocked and embarrassed. "S-sure."

She laid down next to me and covered herself with the blanket. We shred I contact for a few seconds. She was moving her head closer to mine. She closed her eyes then-

RING RING! My phone rang! We both sit up. I rushed to my phone and what I see gives me hope.

 **Bryan's POV:**

"JOHN! IS THAT YOU?!" I lose all my logical thought and fall completely into emotion. I don't bother fighting my tears.

 **Hey there! It's me the creator of this fanfic. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if the chapters might come out late. I have school to worry about and I wouldn't want y'all to worry about me ending the fanfic. So don't worry if I ever don't upload a chapter in a while. Thanks!**


	7. John and Mary

**_Keidran language will be italicized._ _Over the phone will be like this._**

 **Bryan's POV:**

My eyes are tearing and my lips are quivering. "Please tell me it's you! Please John let it be you!" Me, Fauna and Carl are in a horse carriage. The horse carriage driver looks back at me, confused as to my I'm talking into a small device.

"What the hell is that? You talking to yourself kid?" He says to me.

"Can you shut the fuck up and drive!" I yell back.

 **John's POV:**

"Yes! It's me! I missed you so damn much!" I screamed in joy.

"_Where are you?! Tell where you are I'll come get you!_" He screamed. I could tell he was crying.

"Hold on I'll ask!" I turn around and ask Mary- "where are we again?" I almost screamed.

"What is that? Who are you talking to it?" Mary points to my cell phone.

"I'll tell you later, where are we?!" I couldn't hold back my yelling, which frightened Mary. I held the phone up to her and she said-

"We… are in fox territory, in the shoreline tribe." She says into the phone.

"You hear that?!" I ask.

"_Yes! I'll come for you! And I won't be alone. I'll come for yo-_" the phone call ended. I can feel myself twitching with pure euphoria. I lips quiver and I start drooling. My eyes fill with tears.

"What's wrong?" Mary asks.

"He's coming to get me. All this time I thought he was missing or dead, he was here all along." I smile and hug Mary. "Thank you for let me stay at your home."

 **Bryan's POV:**

"Who was that?" Asked Fauna, confused as to why I was talking into a device with a voice.

I wipe away my tears of joy and say- "That was my best friend. He's here. He's actually here!" I scream in joy.

"And what did you mean by we would go get him?!" She yelled in anger.

" _I can't understand you two._ " Said Carl, confused.

" _Sorry. I know what I said. And I know we were planning on going to Lyn'Lnoll. But-_ "

" _But nothing! We were planning on going there! We_ _can live in peace, we can live together!_ " She said.

" _I know! But please! Please! Please let's go get him! He's my best friend. He is more than a friend, he is like family._ " I get on. I get on my knees and beg. " _Please! Fauna please! Please Carl!_ " I beg the both of the to come with me.

I fell two furry hands touch my face. I feel myself engulfed in a hug. " _Fine. I'll go with you. Of course I'd go with you. We'll stay together._ "

" _I'll come along too. I trust you two enough to follow_ _you through hell_." Carl says in support.

With a smile on my face I say to the driver- "Turn around please, we're going east to fox territory."

"Damnit kid! Now you change your mind! -sigh- Fine, I'll take you there, but you have to pay double." The driver says.

Now we're off to get him.

 **John's POV:**

[next morning]

I slowly open my eyes. I see light. YAWN. I fully wake up and see Mary's arms wrapped around me. Holy shit! This is awesome!

I slowly get up, trying my best not to wake up Mary. I remember last night, and it gives me hope and joy. I hear footsteps coming. Gabriel steps into the room. He is seems happy to see that I wasn't alone last night. "I can see you slept well. It's nice to see that my daughter has taken a liking to you."

"Yeah thanks mister."

"Oh please, call me Gabriel."

"Thanks Gabriel." I say with a nervous smile.

"I like to see others happy. What has gotten you so joyful today?" He says with a sincere smile.

"Bryan is coming to get me." I say.

"What? But I thought he was missing." He said confused.

"I know I thought so too. But… he's actually here. All this time. He's alive!" I say.

"That's splendid!"

"Uuuuugh. -yawn- Can you two be quiet. I'm trying to sleep." Said Mary as she woke up complaining about the noise.

"Heh. Sorry bout that."

"Very funny young lady. But you know very well that you have work to do."

"Aaaaaah. Do I really have to though?"

"Of course you do young lady. Now get up and get to work, the hens are getting restless."

"Uuugh. Fine." Mary gets up and leaves to get dressed.

"She has a job?"

"Of course she has a job, we all do. She helps me take care of the chickens." He walks to the window and moves the curtain aside. He points to his backyard, there's an enclosed area with chicken pens and chickens. "We own all these chickens. Or what's left of them."

I was off out when he said that. "What do you mean by that?"

He dropped his happy tone. "Nothing… let it go." He looked at me for a second and picked up His happy mood. "Come on out. We'll need your help."

"What?! But I don't know how to do anything with cattle."

Gabriel smiles. "Well then, I guess today you will learn. Come on. And by the way, cattle are cows, not chickens." He walks out the room. I grab my phone and earbuds and put them in my pocket and follow him out the out the house. And what I see shocks me.

There is a whole community of fox 'keidran'. It was a whole village of them. Houses, kids, farmers, fishers, a whole bunch of them. Everyone is giving me strange looks, kids are hiding behind their parents. I look at Gabriel, he's getting concerned. "Come on, I'll show you." We walk around his house towards a fence. He opens fence and we walk into the opening and he closes it. My bare feet notice it's been raining recently because of the mud.

"Mary here is going to teach you how to take care of the hens and eggs." Said Gabriel.

Mary is grabbing an egg from a nest. I notice Mary is naked and only in the fur, I quickly look away. She looks at us and puts the egg in a basket. She walks towards me and grabs me by the hand and pulls me closer to the hens.

"Sure, John could help me get the eggs out. And I won't be alone." Says Mary.

"Splendid! I'll be leaving to the market. Look after him Mary." Says Gabriel and he walks off.

I get a bit nervous around the hens, Mary seems to notice it. "It's alright, no need to be afraid of them. They're harmless."

"I know, I'm just not used to being around farm animals. Not like Bryan was." I say, still trying to avoid the hens.

Mary grabs a hens and holds it to my face. The hen starts to peck my face curiously and loses interest. She lets go of the hen and it walks away. "See, not so scary. Hehe." Her laugh was the cutest thing ever. "Now that the hens are out of their pens we can get the eggs. There are 7 pens and lots of eggs."

I get out my phone and earbuds and play "Viking Death March" by Billy Talent. I'm actually surprised that my phone has any service out here. And for a while we were doing good work.

[30 minutes later]

I put the last egg in the last basket and our work seems to be done. Pretty easy in hindsight.

 **Mary's POV:**

I wonder what those strange strings in his ears are doing. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and it's Sickle.

" _What do you want Sickle!?_ " I say, I hate him, he's always an annoyance.

" _Oh come on now. Why so moody? Is it your heat?_ " He mocks me. I push him off of my. He notices John. " _Why is he here!? He's a filthy human!_ " He walks towards him angrily.

John turns around and immediately gets punched by Sickle. He falls to the ground and bleeds from the nose. Sickle stands over him and says- "you not want here!" In broken human tongue, and starts kicking him.

I rush to pull him off of John. " _Get off of him you bastard!_ " I yell at Sickle. John is coughing and bleeding in the mud.

" _Get off of me bitch!_ " He snarls back at me and pushes me to the ground and goes back to beating on John. An elderly fox woman walks to the edge of the fence and says-

" _DAMNIT SICKLE! Get off the boy this instant or else!_ "

Sickle stops beating on John and walks to her and says- " _but he's a filthy human! They attacked us! He deserves this!_ "

A moment of awkward silence happens. The woman sighs then -SLAP- Sickle is slapped across the face. " _You shut your damned mouth and never say that again, you hear me?_ " Another moment of awkward silence. " _DO YOU HEAR ME!_ " She yells louder.

" _Y-yes mother_." He loses his resolve and becomes timid.

" _Now go home and I'll deal with you later!_ " And Sickle walks away. The woman sighs and looks at me then John. " _I'm so sorry you had to deal with him. I just don't know how to get through to that boy._ " She opens the gate and walks to John.

John is bloodied and bruised, he's wheezing and coughing in the mud, almost about to cry. The woman lays her hand on him and says- "oh my dear boy, it's alright. I'm so sorry my son did this to you." She said in human. "Is there anything I can do to make up for this?"

He gets enough air to say- "-wheeze-cough cough- it's… ok." That's all he struggle to say. I'm surprised he doesn't want revenge, or anything.

"Nonsense. I'll bake you a cake to make up for this." But before John could muster up the strength to say anything she walks away and waves goodbye to me.

[1 hour later]

 **John's POV:**

Heh. It's already past noon and I get a beating, not something new. I'm in my new room sitting on the floor. Mary hands me a glass of water and cleans the blood off me. "Why do you seem so calm? You took a beating for goodness sake!" She seems worried about me, nice. I chuckle and drink the water. "What's so funny about this?"

I think about what to say, but decide to tell the truth. "I don't care… I'm broken."

She looks at me shocked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Like I said, all my life I was a loser. I was beaten and threatened worse. My whole life I've been afraid. I'm used to it… to the beating. I had Bryan back then to lift me up and protect me. But I'm not like him."

"I had no idea." Mary says.

"So many times I thought I should… do something that… might make it all stop for me. But I never did it, because I had Bryan with me." I can feel myself shiver and tear up. I look at Mary directly. "I was heartbroken and shattered when I found bloody razor blades in his pockets, which explained Bryan's scars on his arms." I take a deep breathe. "To put it simply… I'm afraid.. but I don't know of what."

I notice I've been crying the whole time without noticing it. I feel a warm embrace, something I feel when Bryan hugs me, like someone loves me. "There is nothing to be afraid of. You have me." She starts crying as well.

We hear the door open and footsteps. "I'm home! I got some food for us, including you John."

Mary gets off of me and we both wipe away our tears. Gabriel enters the rooms and is shocked to see how injured I was. "What happened to you?!"

"It's nothing, I'm just banged up. I'll heal." I say, still having my calm mood about this.

"No! This is not okay! Mary who did this to him?" She looks at Mary. I've never seen him like this, mostly cause I just arrived yesterday.

Mary becomes timid. "It was Sickle, he did this."

"Damnit! It's always that boy! I'm going to have a word with him and his mother." But before I could say anything, he already stormed out of the house.

"You should get back to work. I'll stay here and not get in the way." I say to Mary.

"No, I can't do that. I'll stay here with you, the hens with be alright for one day." She says and continues wiping away the blood and mud. "Where are you from?" She asks.

"You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you."

"Oh please. This is a world with magic. Try me."

I sigh and decide to tell her. "My world is a complete shit show. There's a lot of problems, but it's awesome either way." This only seemed to confuse her more.

"World? What do you mean by 'world'? And what kinds of stuff is there?" Mary asks me.

"I don't believe we're from the same worlds. There is no magic, no dragons… no keidran. It's just a world of humans and machines." Mary gasps at this revaluation. "Our technology is way more powerful and advanced than this world's." I grab my phone and earbuds, I notice that screen is cracked. I turn it on… and thank god it works. "Thank god, it still works."

"Why do you say god? Like in singular. We have many gods here."

"What?! You have gods here?!" I was shocked when she told me that.

"Yeah, we have 3 demigods, masks, and an elder god who created them. Possibly more." She says this like it's something casual. For me it's the opposite.

"That's amazing! You have gods in your world. In my world we don't know if there is one. It's sketchy. There are many religions in my world. Me and Bryan are both catholic, though our parents were always strict with religion, me and Bryan didn't let that get in the way. We accepted everyone."

"That's nice. If only that's how things were in this world." Saying that must've triggered a memory in her.

"Why?" I ask

"My people are enslaved here. We are slaughtered, sold, and slaved. And all because were covered in fur. That's why they atta-" she paused and moved on.

"What happened?"

She gets defensive. "Nothing! Just drop it." I do as she asks and I don't dwell on it.

"Sure." Things got silent and awkward.

"Where did you live?" She asks, I could tell she was trying to change the subject.

"I lived in the south, in Texas. The rural areas. There was a lot of trees and grass. It was peaceful, I like it."

She looks down at my bare feet and asks- "Why are you always barefoot. Most humans have footwear."

"I get asked that a lot. I like to be barefoot, it's more comfortable than shoes. Me and Bryan were almost always barefoot." I could tell she was getting tired of hearing about Bryan. I decide to show her some movies from home. I go to a… sketchy website. I'm ashamed to do so, but I don't have anything else, I've got Netflix, but it doesn't have the ones I want to show her.

"What are you doing?" She points to my phone.

"I'm going to show you a movie." This confuses her more. "You'll see." I find my favorite movie trilogy ever… Spider-Man. "The original Spider-Man movie trilogy."

"What's Spider-Man?" She asks confused and curious.

"The best superhero ever, in my opinion. Me and Bryan read the comics and saw the movies. Spider-Man was a fictional character, a superhero." Mary gets excited to watch.

"Oooh! Seems exciting!"

"There's a whole lot more than just these three."

 **Bryan's POV:**

We get off of the horse carriage. I pay the horse driver and he drives away. " _What happens now?_ " Asks Carl.

" _Now we find John and bring him with us._ " I say as we stand on the edge of Fox territory, not knowing what will happen next.


	8. Small rescue

**_Keidran language will be italicized_. _Over the phone will be like this._(Inner thoughts or telepathy will be like this)**

 **Brahn's POV:**

I received excellent news of the location of Bryan. Now I've got to get them ready to retrieve the device. I enter the fabrication room. His brother, Diomar seems to be amazed by the fabrication alter. I walk towards him. "It's an interesting use of magic isn't it?" A fabrication alter is an enchanted alter that channels pure mana and turns it into items. All it takes is a thought and it shall appear.

"Fuck yeah! If my world had this magic and added to our technology, we'd be unstoppable." He says.

This gives me an aggravating feeling in my spine. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing of my world." Me and Diomar share a tense and moment of hateful eye contact. I break the ice by saying- "What will you do when you find your brother, Bryan?"

"Oh I'd do a lot of fucked up shit. I'd rip his fucking tongue out and feed it to him. I'd kill his whore furry girlfriend you told me about." He had the happiest and most genuine smile I have ever seen on a person. I'd be lying if I said he didn't scare me.

"You know, the whole reason you are still alive is because you have been given the task of getting the device from Bryan." I remind him of his purpose here.

"Of course I fucking know! And for the record, it's called a cellphone, specifically an iPhone 7." He has the most disrespectful tone I've ever heard. "Besides, why didn't you just teleport a fucking phone from my world instead of me!? Jackass."

I decided to drop my formal tone and respond naturally. "Because our magic could only bring you! Because we obtained a necklace that belonged to Bryan, which was also connected to you! And if you take up that tone I'll have your tongue cut out!!"

My outburst only seems to amuse him even more. "Calm down. Heh. I'll bring the cellphone. But I must let you know. Our goals are not the same. Your goal is to get the cellphone. My goal is to kill that fucker. Our goals have only crossed paths." He says with the most arrogant tone. He finally stops using the fabrication alter. I notice he made some unusual items.

"What are you making?" I ask, bewildered.

"I'm making myself some guns. An AK-47 and a pistol. And a shit load of ammo. And bulletproof vests." He says.

Those are weapons from his world! "Why not make some more for the Templar!?" I ask.

"Because… I wanna feel special… hehe!" He bursts out laughing. He wants to keep his weapons to himself. So be it.

"I suggest you get ready. A small army is now knowing of the location of Bryan and his friends. They're in fox territory on the coast.". I can finally understand why Bryan can't stand his brother.

 **Bryan's POV:**

We enter the fox territory. We are afraid, as we are not knowing what to expect. I look at the map and I find the shoreline tribe.

" _Alright guys. If we follow this path, we'll get to the shoreline tribe_." And with that, we start walking.

[hours later]

We've been doing absolutely nothing for hours but walking.

" _Can we please take a break? My feet are killing me._ _And yours must be too._ " Fauna says, complaining.

She was right though. We've been doing for hours but walking, and my feet are starting to ache. Now is probably the best time to camp out. " _You know what. You're right. My feet are aching. And it's getting pretty dark, we should set up camp now._ " I say.

I take off my backpack and get out the tent. I start building the tent and notice Fauna is getting sleepy. I speed up the process so she can finally sleep.

About… 5 minutes pass and I finally finish making the tent. "Hey Fauna. The tent is ready."

" _Finally. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep._ " She enters the tent and falls asleep. Rude, without even saying goodnight. I'm joking. Carl is already dead asleep in his tent. I decide to stay up a bit longer. I sit down on the grass and go into my phone. I scroll through my contacts. I try calling Carlos….

"_Hello? Who is this?_" He actually picked up!!

"Carlos! It's me Bryan!" I respond ecstatically.

A moment of silence follows. "_No. It can't be. Bryan has been missing for 6 months. The police have confirmed he's dead. Whoever this is… FUCK OFF!!!_" And he hangs up.

What?! He doesn't believe it's me. I sit there with my thoughts. Why? I thought he'd happy to hear my voice. But he doesn't believe I'm alive. FUCK! I scroll through my YouTube subscriptions. And I've got 623 notifications from YouTube. How the fuck is my phone still getting any service out here? I'm in a completely different world, how can the internet even reach me. Let alone John's phone too.

I decide it's a problem for later. I put my phone away in my pocket. I walk towards the tent to get some sleep. But then…

" _NOOOOO! Please someone help!!"_ I hear a voice in the distance.

Someone's in trouble. I want to wake Carl it Fauna up, but that'd be rude. "Fuck it." I take out my pistol and an extra magazine and put them into my pockets. And I'll take my backpack, just in case. I run off to the scream. "I'll be fine. I can handle this." I say to myself, and I sneak off to the direction. When I get there, I hide behind a tree, what I see shocks me.

Keidran! 2 wolf keidran capturing fox Keidran and putting them in cages! What the fuck. I remember Caine telling me about some people hiring Keidran to capture their own people and selling them.

But I see a familiar face! A female fox and a cub. No, it can't be. It's Sasha! Me and Caine were hired to bring her back whenever she tried to escape. Fuck! Now I feel bad about this. I can't just stand here and do nothing, I have to do something. I try thinking up of a plan.

" _We have to get them to the fox territory border by tomorrow. The human who hired us said he wants them in mint condition and with no injuries… We're_ _gonna make some big coin tomorrow._ " Says one of the cloaked Keidran, laughing.

That's it! I have a plan. I check my backpack for something… Yes! I take out the sac of gold coins Caine gave me before we left and he… died.

Now is not the time for dwelling in the past.

Show time. I step out from behind the trees. The capturers are all surprised and on edge. One of them points a sword at me in hostility.

I tell them -" _Oh come on now, there's no need for that. I was just wondering, how much would you want for one of those keidran_?" I seemed to have gotten their attention even more.

" _I don't know how you learned our tongue, but if you want to buy one of these you'll have to show us coin._ " Said what seemed to be the leader. I slowly take the sac of gold coins. I take out one good coin to show him it is real.

" _Ah! So you want to buy some of these fine keidran?_ " The leader says to me as he puts his sword away. I come in closer to them. " _So, which one of these keidran would you like?_ " He says to me, allowing me to look at all the keidran.

As I look around, I see her, Sasha holding her cub. Both in tears and in fear. I feel an overwhelming guilt onto me, and it hurts. I decide to do something. " _I'll take them all._ " I say.

Both the wolf keidran are surprised by my answer. " _Amazing! Where's the rest of your gold to buy them off?_ " The wolf says.

" _It's right here._ " I pull out my gun.

" _You arrogant human! If you won't give us gold, then we'll take it!_ " He pulls out his sword and charges at me.

BANG!

He falls to the ground with a hole in his head. " _Oh shit!_ " The other wild keidran scream. " _No please don't kill me!_ " He begs for mercy. He takes out the keys to the cages. " _Here! Take them all. Just please don't kill me!!_ " He begs with fear and tears in his eyes. I walk over and take the keys from his hands.

" _Get the fuck out of here before change my mind!_ " I yell at him. Without a second thought, the wolf runs away. As he runs, I slowly point my gun at him, I contemplate whether or not to shoot him. But the I remember what Fauna said about how I became more violent, how I've changed. "Fuck it." - I say and lower my gun and let him run off.

" _Bryan?_ " I hear a feminine voice speak. " _Please! I bet you… don't sell us._ " I turn around and see that it was Sasha who was speaking. She was so skinny and emaciated, and yet still held her cub. I walk towards the cages to let them free, but all the keidran either are fearful or hateful towards me.

" _I'm going to free y'all, don't make this harder on me._ " I asked them. I walk over to the corpse of the wolf I shot, and get some extra coins. I walk over to the cage with Sasha and unlock the cage. I quickly step back, just in case. Some Keidran either run away or want to attack me, I raise my gun and tighten my grip, and they run off.

I do this for all the other cages.

" _Thank you, kind human."_ \- says one of the keidran, and walks away.

"I'd say my work here is done." I pick up and torch and burn the camp. I look back on the cages and feel a sense of… compassion. I turn around and walk back to my camp. On my way back to camp, I here something follow me… or someone. " _Who's there!? Show yourself_!"- I yell at them. Then suddenly… I get tackled by someone onto the ground, with them on my back.

" _This is for Hannah!!_ "- they say, as I feel a sharp pain in my back.

" _AAAAAAaaagh!!_ "- I scream in pain. I roll over and… surprisingly, they were very light weight. I pull a dagger out of my back. I grip the dagger and raise my gun. When I point at them, I realize… it's Sasha. She barely stands up in defiance. " _What? Sasha, why are you doing this?_ "- I ask her, crouched over from the pain in my back.

" _Why! Because you ruined my life!_ "- she said while crying and angry. " _I was a free keidran, I had a daughter and a husband! Then the humans came and killed and captured, my husband died._ "- She was crying even more. " _They made me and my daughter a slave!_ "- she yelled and cried louder and harder with each sentence.

I said " _I'm sorry that happe-_ "

" _Shut up! You're not sorry!_ "- she cut me off. " _Me and my daughter tried to escape, but then you and your friend came!!_ "- she's talking about me and Caine. " _You caught slaves and returned them to Hell! As punishment… they killed my daughter! And it's all because of you!!_ "

It's at that moment I realize, it she's right, her life is like this because of me. I stand there, shocked and ashamed. I try to justify why I captured her, but I can't. " _I'm sorry. I truly am. And I know you'll never forgive me, but-_ "

" _BUT NOTHING!! If you were really sorry, you'd never of done that!! My owner had me raped by other keidran, to breed more cubs!_ "- she cried at me.

" _No no no no no. I didn't know that this would happen._ "- I say to her.

She looks at me as if I'm the dumbest jackass in the world. " _What the hell did you think would happen!!?_ "- asked me.

I now realize the consciences of my actions, I've ruined more lives here than I did back in my world. " _What can I do to help you?_ "- I ask, I tossed over the knife away from us.

She realizes how futile her attempts at killing me were. " _Nothing! Just stay away from us!_ " She walks over to a bush and picks up her cup. " _Never come anywhere near us._ " - she says, and walks away.

I try holding back the tears. " _I'm sorry, I truly am._ "- but I don't think she heard me… or cared. I stand there, not knowing anything. "Why am such a damn fuck up."- I ask myself in silence.

I decide to just walk back to camp. But as I walk hear noises from the bushes. I turn to see what it is. It's a cat, a white cat. "Oh, it's a cat."- I say to myself In relief, and I walk off.

 **Nora's POV:**

I sit in the grass in confusion. (In All my long life, I have never seen someone like you. Your memories are strange, your world is odd, your existence in this plane is… something that could bring many things. I truly hope that the masks don't find you.) I walk away from the bush and I can barely stand. The events from the Basitin islands has left me severely weakened, I barely woke up and snuck off. (I'll leave you alone for now, Bryan, but I sense that Trace would like to meet you.)

 **Bryan's POV:**

I make it back to camp. And Carl is up. " _Hey Carl, Why you up?_ "- I ask him.

He turns his head to me. " _I figured I'd watch out for us while y'all are asleep. I noticed you were gone and figured I could keep watch over Fauna._ "- he says.

" _Thanks man._ "- I say, and finally go to sleep.

 **Brahn's POV;**

I stand on my balcony, looking upon the small Templar army I have assembled. I hold a glass of wine and drink. As I am about to take another sip of wine, it is snatched from my hands.

"Mhm, thanks for the drink." Diomar says and throws the glass cup over the balcony.

I hold back my urges to punch him. "Never… do...that...again!"- I say angrily. "I have a small group of Templar warriors ready, you will not lead them, for the record. You'll only follow orders like them."- I say.

What I say only seems to amuse him. "Hehe. You know something? I wanted to be a soldier. I applied for the military."- he says.

His story intrigues. "Then what happened?"- I ask.

"I failed the mental health test. Apparently I was… too unchained."- he says.

I stand there confused. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

He loses his arrogant and creepy smile. "If I am not the one to kill my brother… I'll burn this world to hell. No matter what." He says.

I stand there, unmoved by his statement. "Well then, he's all yours." He walk away from the balcony and towards the downstairs door. "Oh and do remember to retrieve the cellphone."

"Sure, whatever."- says. We walk out of my mansion and stand in front of the knights. Ready for the human race to rise and dominate the world.

 **Hey guys! It's me. I am SUPER sorry it took me SOOOOO long to post this chapter. I had school and apply for a job and a lot of personal stuff.**

 **I also have noticed an silence in the twokinds fanfiction. I just wanted to point that out.**

 **I promise I will not quit this fanfic. Please have patience for me.**


	9. Complications

**_Keidran language will be italicized_. _Over the phone will be like this._ (Inner thoughts or telepathy will be like this)**

 **Carl's POV:**

As the sun rises, I sit on the same log I've been sitting on for hours. I couldn't sleep nor rest. I know something is bad is coming for Bryan, and I'm to blame. And I'm ashamed of it.

 **Bryan's POV:**

OOF! "What the!?" I scream out, completely confused. I rub my eyes and stretch my arms.

"Hey sweetie. How'd you sleep?"- she asked.

Still completely confused I respond with "What? Was I asleep?"

"Of course you were asleep silly. I woke you up by smacking my rolled up blanket on your face."- says Fauna.

"Oh… makes sense, that explains why my face feels that way. Well, I'm going to sleep for a little bit longer."- I say, just wanting to sleep for a bit more.

"No! Come on, let's go, you said we have to get John!"- she said in a playful childlike tone. She then proceeded to shake me until I was fully awake.

I groan in defyance. "Uuugh, fine. I'll get up."- I say. I get out of the tent and stand up. I stretch my back and legs, trying to get the stiffness out of them. I look at Carl, still sitting on the log. " _You couldn't sleep could you?"_ \- I ask him.

Carl turns around towards me and says- " _Yeah. I just couldn't sleep_." I could tell that didn't sleep, because his hair and fur was messy and he seemed slower than normal.

" _Don't you think we should stay here a little bit longer, just so you can rest for a while?_ "- I ask Carl, not wanting to strain him.

" _No…_ "- he says. He slowly gets up from the log and says- " _We should probably get going and leave._ "- he says. He walks to his tent and starts taking it down.

Showing some visible concern, Fauna asks him- " _Are you sure we should start moving? You're exhausted and barely awake._ "

He pauses and says- " _I'm alright, I'll be fine. Let's just get going._ " And he continues taking down his tent.

Me and Fauna look at each other, concerned for him. " _Alrighty then, if you say so._ "- I say, still concerned about him.

[10 minutes later]

We have out stuff ready and we're off to the shoreline tribe village, to get John, and we begin walking. As we walk, I think about what happened last night, about what Sasha said. I truly ruined her life, more than it was already ruined. Her daughter was killed and she was fucking raped! And I caused it all. I completely forgot I was walking and stubbed my big toe on a rock. "Ouch! Son of bitch"- I yelled out in pain.

Fauna looks back and asks- "Are you ok Bryan?"

I bend over and hold my right foot. "Yep…. I'll be fine."- I say, putting up with the pain. Sometimes being barefoot can pay. And we keep going.

Minutes of walking pass by, without any talking, then Carl says- " _Hey Bryan, why did leave last night? I'm just curious_."

Fauna stops walking and looks at me with a confused face- " _Wait, you left the camp without_ _telling us first?_ " -She said in an upset tone.

Me and Carl also have stopped walking. I give a nervous chuckle- " _Hehe. Well, you see… I heard someone screaming in the distance. I thought that I should wake y'all up, but I figured it be rude, because I thought y'all were asleep._ "- I say, trying to explain myself.

My response only seemed to anger her even more. " _What do mean inconvenient?! I don't care if you wake me up from my sleep, all care about is staying_ _with you!_ "- she says, borderline yelling at me. " _What_ _would have happened if you went missing, or_ _goodness sake, died? How do you think we would be affected?!_ "- she yelled at me.

It's at this moment I realize that she's right. What would've happened if I went missing or died, what would happen to them. I could feel my face melting with regret. Just the thought of Fauna losing me makes me sad. " _Fauna, I'm sorry. I really am. I_ _should've thought things out more._ "- say, trying to get her to forgive me.

I'm guessing she could tell that I was genuinely sorry but she was still upset. " _Fine. Next time, just_ _tell us when you leave camp so we can come with_."- she said in a disappointed tone. Then she started walking again, ahead of us.

Me and Carl just stand in our spot, thinking about what happened. I look over at Carl, who is still exhausted, and is holding in his laughter. " _Wrong_ _direction Fauna!_ "- he shouts at Fauna, barely holding back his Fauna.

Fauna, who's several yards from us suddenly turns around and walks towards us. I too begin chuckling at her simple mistake. She gets back to us and says- " _Shut up._ "- in a slightly embarrassed tone.

Carl promptly stops laughing, keeping a smug smile on his face. " _The direction is that way._ "- he says while pointing in the correct direction.

Then Fauna promptly walks in the direction, then we start following. As we start walking, Carl starts a conversation- " _So you never answered my question,_ _why did you leave camp last night?_ "- he asks.

Shoot! I was hoping to move on from that subject. " _Well, it's a long story._ "

 **John's POV:**

Here we are, sitting at the dinner table, eating sheep stew. I gotta say, this stew is actually pretty good. I didn't know Gabriel could cook. As we sit in silence, Mary is humming the theme to the Spider-Man trilogy. I'm guessing she really liked it.

Gabriel is confused as to why and what she's humming. {" _Mary, what is it that your humming? I've_ _never heard it before._ "}- he's says in their language. I have no fucking idea what their saying.

{" _It's the music theme to these 'movies' John showed me yesterday._ "}- she says, then goes back to humming. I'm sitting here, eating my food, completely oblivious to what the hell they are even talking about.

Gabriel takes a sip of stew and looks at me confused. "What is a 'movie'?"- he asks me, finally speaking English.

I try thinking of a way to explain it simply. "Well, ummm, it's hard to explain really…"- say, still trying to think of a way to simplify it.

Mary gets very excited about talking about movies. "Movies are so awesome! Me and John were watching 3 movies about a man with the powers of a spider! It really was amazing!"- she exclaims. Wow, she really did like the movies.

Gabriel chuckles at what she said. "A man with the powers of a spider… that sounds like a ridiculous concept. Hehe."- he chuckles.

Oof, he just insulted Spider-Man, just oof. Me and Mary finish our bowls of stew. I stand and I ask- "Umm, where do put the bowl?"

Gabriel finishes his food as well. He stands up and grabs our bowls. "It's ok, I'll take it. Besides, you two have work to do."- says with a smug smile on his face. He puts the bowls on a kitchen counter.

Oh right, I forgot we had to take care of the hens. He puts on his work clothes. "Alright, while you guys take care of the hens, I'll be at the market, selling the eggs from the last two days. I'll see you two later."- he says and leaves the house.

I turn around and to look at Mary. She's taken off her clothes and is now in her fur, I promptly turn around quickly. Mary then gets in front of me and says- "Why are you turning around?"

I look anywhere around her. "Well, because your naked."- I say, my face blushing red.

She chuckles at my reason and grabs my face with her hands, making me look at her. "Oh please. It's not like I'm actually naked, our fur covers everything. Besides, you've seen me makes yesterday."- she says, with a flirtatious tone in her voice.

I could tell I was getting… aroused. I break myself from her grasp and ask- "Where's your bathroom?" She could tell I was getting… heated emotions.

"Why? What are you going to do there?"- she says, with a flirtatious tone in her voice.

I was getting a little nervous at this point. "Umm, well I need to take a piss… really bad."- I lied.

Fauna just gives me a doubtful smile. "The bathroom in done the door next to yours."- she points to the direction.

I then proceed to speed walk my way to the bathroom and I lock the door behind me. I take several deep breaths and I calm down. I look in the mirror, for the first time, I finally get to see the injuries on my face. I've got a black eye and a bruised right cheek and eyebrow, as well as a cut on my forehead. Dang, that guy, "Sickle" did damage, not the worst beating I've ever gotten before though. Heh. I look down at my pants and am glad that… I've calmed down. I like her, a lot, she's beautiful and is kind.

KNOCK! KNOCK! I hear knocking on the door. "Hey John, are you ok? I'm sorry if I… was pushing to far." I could hear the regret in her voice.

I unlock the door and open it. "I'm alright, it's ok, I overreacted."- I say with a nervous smile, trying to put her at ease.

Fauna was blushing, I could see through her fur. Her arms and crossed, she's looking at the ground and has her tail between her legs. "Lets just… take care of the hens.

 **Mary's POV:**

We get to the chicken coop and we get started. I get the bird feed and I pour it into the chicken feeder. ("Oh what was I thinking!? I just pushed John away, now he's going to think I'm weird and only filled with lust! I like John, he cute, even though he's a human.")

"Mary."

("And the way he talks to me is so kind and caring.He's nice and sweet and shy. His eyes… are so blue and beautiful.")

"Mary."

("Oh I wonder if he likes me. He probably did, but I doubt he likes me anymore.")

"MARY!"- yelled John.

I snap out of my trance and realized that I've spilled the entire chicken feed all over the ground. "Oh no! Father is going to be mad!" I frantically and urgently try scooping as much chicken as can back into the bag. "No no no no no!" Then I notice two furless hands scooping chicken feed with me. "Bryan?!"- I shout out.

"It's alright, let me help you."- he said, helping me clean up my mess. I blush at that moment. We get all the chicken feed we could into the bag. Oh, hopefully father doesn't get too mad. I look at John, he gives a smile and laughs. "Thank you."- I said quietly from being shy at that moment.

"No problem."- he said, blushing as well. "Well I think we should get back to work."

"Yeah." I promptly go back to putting chicken feed in other feeders. This time I'll make sure I'm focused on the chicken feed.

"I'm sorry for overreacting."- said John. I turned and faced him.

"No it's alright, I went too far."- I said with shame.

John knew that I felt bad for pushing myself onto him. "No it's alright. It's just that… I'm not the best with girls." What he said didn't shocked me, he's very shy and quiet. "I'm to be with a girl." He blushes bright red.

"Why?"- I asked.

"I've never been with a girl, I've been single all my life." He looks at the ground then he looks at me. "I like you Mary. It's just, I haven't really been the best with keeping relationships with anyone."

I wave of relief comes over me. A smile comes across my face. As I'm about to tell him how I feel about him-

" _Ahem_!" I hear a familiar video, the voice of Sickle. He stands outside of the fence with a shameful frown. He has a noticeable cut on his forehead.

I'm not in the mood for him, he just ruined a moment between me and John. " _What do you want_ _Sickle?_ "- I asked in an angry attitude.

" _My mother told me to apologize to the human._ "

" _The human has a name! His name is John!_ "- I shout at him.

Sickle then looks at John with an apathetic face. " _I_ _am sorry_."- said Sickle with a dead tone in his voice, speaking human. He then shows me thy he has a plate with a slice of cake on it. He looks at me and says- " _My mother also told me to give him the cake she baked for him_." He extends his arm. I reach out for the plate, but he drops the plate into the mud. He has a face of pride.

This angers me and lose my sense of logic. Just as I'm about to scream, John holds my arms and says- "It's not worth it, it's fine."

"No it's not fine! He dropped the cake in the mud and he beat you two days ago!" I shout at him.

But it doesn't seem to affect him at all. "It's ok, he'll get what he deserves one day."- he said and just walks off back to the hens.

" _He's weak and pathetic, just like all humans. You know, one day, you'll be mine."_ He caresses my hair with his hand, and I slap his hand away from me. He just smiles. " _I'll be back, I always do._ " And he just walks away.

Oh I hate Sickle so much! I wish I could kick his ass and get rid of him.

"You know, you don't have to defend me, I'll be fine."- said John.

"Why, he was being an asshole, he dropped your cake and gave you a dead apology."- I responded back at him.

But before John could respond- " _Step away from_ _the human!_ " I heard a voice behind me. I turn to look at whoever it.

" _Step away right now!_ "- he yelled again. Oh no! It's a fox from the tribe military holding a spear! And next to him is another fox holding my father by the neck, he winces in pain from his grip. The fox holding by father shoves him to the ground and whispers an order. My father is on his knees weeping in pain and sorrow.

"I'm sorry John! I wanted to keep you safe, but someone has told them that them that you were here." He takes a pause to wipe his tears. "Mary please step away from Jonn!"

"What is going on?! What's happening?!"- John shouts in fear. He's scared and doesn't know what to do.

"There! Take him down!"- military fox

 **John's POV:**

"What the hell is going on!"- me

All of sudden I feel somebody put me into choke hold! I panic, I try getting out of his grasp. I twist and turn, I scratch at their arms but nothing seems to work. Another fox tackles me to the ground.

"What did I do!"- I scream in fear and pain.

The fox that tackled me looks me in the eyes and says- "You human! Human attack us."

But before I could saying- THWACK!!

[Hours later…]

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!" I wake up to kick to the stomach.

"Aaaaah!" I hold my stomach, lying in pain, trying to catch my breath.

The fox that kicked me pulls me by my hair and drags me out my cell. I wail in pain as he does. He digs his claws into my left arm and say "SILENCE HUMAN!! He drags his claws, cuttings my arm and he continues dragging me by my hair. We get to an empty, only filled with 5 chairs in a row in front of me and an open sky light. He lets go of my hair and slams my head into the floor.

I notice my arm is covered in blood and my nose is bleeding, not broken but bleeding. I try getting to stand up on my feet but I immediately get kicked to the ground. I huddle myself on the floor and cry.

The fox bends over to whisper in my face- "Stay down! Human evil!- he said with a growl in his voice. He stands up and goes into the corner of the room.

I cough and wipe my bloodied nose. Then my phone vibrates in my pocket. Oh no! The fox then picks me up by my neck and pins me against the wall, I tightens his grip and extends his claws. He reaches for my pocket and grabs my phone. Bryan is trying to call me! He looks at my phone and inspects it.

I panic and beg for him to leave it alone. I feel myself passing out, in a barely talk with him choking me. "No…. please don't... damage it… it's… all I… haa-"- I couldn't finish my sentence. He loosens his grip and throws me to the floor. I hit my head hard, I groan from the pain.

My phone still ringing, the fox holds my phone and he gives me creepy smile. He starts crushing my phone slowly, my phone screen starts cracking. "No please! It's all I have!" He ignores my begging and continues to crush it. But before he could do any real damage-

{" _Stop tormenting the boy and give him back his_ _item!_ "}- yelled someone one else. He then dropped my phone on the floor and exited the room. The phone finally stops vibrating. 3 elderly fox, 2 male and 1 female, enter the room and sit down in a chair. Then Mary and Gabriel entered the room as well. {" _You two shall sit separately._ "}- said the head fox. Gabriel and Mary sit on opposite sides of the row of chairs.

As I sit on the floor, I keep wincing at the pain of my bleeding arm. The head fox looks at me and asks- "Why is your arm bleeding young man?"- said in perfect English.

I hesitate to answer. I look at Gabriel, he gives a nod, indicating that it's okay to respond to him. "H-he scratched my arm."- I say with hesitance.

"Oh dear, well I'll talk with him later, I do apologize for his actions."- said the head fox. He poked to the foxes sitting next to him and nodded. He cleared his throat.

"My name Cecil, I am the chief of the fox shoreline tribe. And the fox to my left is the General of our military and the fox to my right is my Advisor. From now on, you shall refer to us as our titles."- he said, now I know that the female is the Advisor and the other guy is the General.

The General then speaks. "The reason you were captured and taken here was because we suspect you could be a spy for the Templar. Though Gabriel and Mary believe otherwise." The General then takes out a dagger. "Now you know what would happen if we were to be an actual spy. He then uses the dagger to sharpen his claws. I gulp in fear.

The Advisor notices this threat. {" _Put that dagger_ _away! He's just a boy!_ "}- shouted out the Advisor in their language.

{" _Well the humans think that 16 years of age is_ _enough to be a man. With their freakishly long lifespans_."}- General.

The Chief cuts them off and pulls out a strange collar. "I do not want to hurt you boy, but with the… the recent history we had with taking in humans and attacks, I don't want to take any chances." He whispers to the General. The Advisor seems to know what's going on and gives me a look of sorrow.

The General stands up and gets behind me, he lifts me up to my feet and holds onto me. The Cheif them starts speaking words to the collar and letters of another language appear on it. I get very worried as to what that is.

"What is that?!- I ask fearfully.

The Advisor give me another look if sorrow. "That is an enchanted slave collar."

I start to panic and my breathing gets faster. "What?! No! Please no! I'm not a spy I swear it! Please!" I try twisting and turning to escape the General's grasp but I only end up hurting my bloodied arm.

"Now this collar is not as advanced as the Templar, but it gets the job done."- the General said.

"Gets what job done?"- I ask.

"The purpose of the collar is to completely enslave the wearer. It shuts out the free will and personality of the wearer."- Advisor.

"No!"- I yell out in fear but the General covers my mouth with his hands. All anyone can hear are my muffled screams.

"The enhancement is finished. The collar is ready. "Like I said. It's not as advanced as the ones yeh Templar use, so you'll feel some pain." The Chief then puts the collar on me, but before he closed the lock he said- "For your and Gabriel and Mary's sake, I do hope you're not a spy." He then locks the collar and then I feel a sharp stinging pain throughout my entire body.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!! Make it stop!! It hurts!!"- I wail in absolute pain. It feels like every nerve cell in my body has become its own taser. I feel myself fading. Then I hear a voice, someone familiar."

Then all goes to black.


	10. Interogation

**_Keidran language will be italicized._**

 **_Over the phone will be like this._**

 **(Inner thoughts or telepathy will be in parentheses))**

 **John's POV:**

"Boy."

I hear a familiar voice… it's the voice of… the General. I wake up on the floor, I remember the collar and the pain.

"Get up."

I feel the urge to do as he says, I stand on my feet. In fact, I feel… dead… like nothing. No joy, no anger, no sorrow, not even any pain. I can't even feel the pain from my bloodied arm.

 **Mary's POV:**

John just stood up without any hesitation or fear. The expression on his face is filled with apathy and disinterest.

The General raises his hand snaps his fingers in front of his face. John doesn't even flinch.

"What happened to him?"- I ask

"The collar enslaved him. It turned off his...his personality, his independence, his wants, his emotions. To put it simply, when he has the collar on, he is no longer himself, just a mindless husk, a slave."- Advisor.

I feel so sorry for John. He's not a spy! He doesn't even come from this world!

The Chief nods to the General and Advisor. He's ready to ask the questions. "Are you a spy boy?"

"No."- John.

The Chief and Advisor are relieved to know that John's not a spy. But the General seems disappointed by his answer, almost like he wanted an excuse to hurt John.

"What is your name boy?"- Advisor.

"My name is Jonathan Howard Milton, I like to use the name 'John'."- John.

"Where do you come from?"- Chief.

Oh no! If he tells them where he comes from they'll never believe him, not even my father will believe John.

"I am not from here. I am from another world, called 'Earth'."- John.

Everyone except me was confused and in disbelief. Everyone was filled with skepticism from his answer. The General was baring his teeth and wanted to torture John for answers, while the Chief and Advisor wanted to know more about his answer.

The Chief seemed intrigued by his response. "What do you mean by that? Are you actually from another world?"

"I mean I am from another world, either another planet or dimension."- John.

"What is your world like?"- Advisor.

"It's very much different than this world, there is no such thing as magic, no keidran, no dragons, only humans. And a slowly dying planet that we poison. Our technology and weapons are superior than of this world."- John.

 **The Chief's POV:**

This is amazing! He truly is from another world! He can't be lying, he has a slave collar on him, he's incapable of lying. If what he is saying is true, then he could be the key to ensuring the future of the foxes. " _That's enough, take off the collar! General. Advisor. Come with me into the other room._ "- I say to them.

The General remove the collar and he falls to the ground. He breathes heavily with a face fear. The boy takes a look of his surroundings and starts to feel the pain of his injuries again. He runs into the arms of Gabriel like a child running to their father. It seems that they have taken a liking to each other.

" _That's enough. You three can go home now. And Gabriel!_ " Gabriel turns around to look at me. " _Keep the human boy safe and under control. Understand?_ "- I say to him.

" _Y-Yes Sir._ " The guards then promptly grab them by the arms and take them to their home.

A moment of silence come between me and the Advisor and General. I think of what to say. That boy was very interesting. As I'm thinking of what to say, the General yells out-

" _What the hell was that?! You cut the whole thing short! Normally we would have asked him many questions, and would have tortured him for answers without the collar!!_ "- General.

" _What is with you and torture?! You're always on about torturing people for answers. He's just a boy!!_ "- Advisor.

The General gets enraged with her response. " _It doesn't matter!! He's a human anyway!! Do you want to take chances with him?! Remember the last time we let a human live us!! It ended with an atta-_ "

" _SHUT UP!! Both of you shut the hell up!_ " I let my anger slip out. " _It's bad enough I have to deal with your bickering!_ " I look directly at the General- " _I don't have to be reminded of the last time we let a human in!!_ " I get in right the General's face and yell- " _As long as I am in the room, neither of you shall talk about that!! Understand!!_ "

Both the Advisor and General, especially the General, lose their resolve.

A moment of awkward and tense silence comes between us. It takes a moment for me to collect myself and come to my senses. " _The reason I cut it short is because… I believe the boy could be useful to our tribe."_ Both gave me looks of confusion. " _I truly believe he is from another. He couldn't have lied, the collar won't let him lie._ "- me.

" _And how does that make him useful to us?_ "- asked the Advisor.

" _Imagine what kind of wonders or useful things his world could have. If we play our cards right, he could be 'nice' enough to help us._ "- I said, making air quotes when I said nice.

The Advisor knew what I was hinting at, and she didn't seem like it. " _You want to manipulate the boy to help us?!_ "

" _Yes. I know it seems cruel, but the other options are a slave collar or torture, and my idea is the humane one. We treat him kindly and he'll reciprocate the favor._ "- I said. The Advisor realizes what I said was true, it is a better alternative to the other options.

" _So what are we going to do?_ "- asked the General.

I think of what to do. How could I get the boy to like us. I get an idea. " _When the boy was released from the collar, he was filled with fear. And what does a child in fear do when scared?_ "

" _Runs to their parents._ "- the General is catching on what I'm saying, and so does the Advisor-

" _He ran into Gabriel's arms like he was his father._ "- Advisor.

" _Exactly._ "- I say.

 **John's POV:**

It's nighttime, I must've been knocked out for hours. The Guards take us back to Gabriel's house, holding us by our arms. As we get pulled to Gabriel's house everyone just stares at me. Fox children hide at the of me, many giving me angry scowls. I can feel their judging face on my skin, it's horrible.

We arrive at Gabriel's house. The guards let Gabriel and Mary go while I was shoved hard, and they walked away. Gabriel notices the hostility towards me and he hurried us into the house and locks the door. He rushes to the windows and closes the curtains.

He then rushed to me and gives a tight hug, something I needed at that moment. He hugs me tight and strokes my hair to comfort me. "Oh John… thank goodness you're okay. Thank goodness!" He lets go of me. "I don't know what I would do with myself if they have their way with you!." He holds back the urge to cry, only letting a single tear slip by. He notices that he shed a tear and wipes it off.

He walks into his room, before he enters he turns to me and says- "Have a good night John." And he enters his room.

I walk to my room and say- "goodnight" to Mary. I take a moment to reflect on myself. I look at my room, no bed, only pillow and single blanket. I try laying down in the middle of the room to sleep, but I feel a familiar pain in my arm. I ignore it. I finally laid down on top of the blanket, but I still get that painful sting.

I lay there in my room, incapable of sleeping. I think about my life here. It's been a few days and I've already been beaten up, attacked, beaten up again, and interrogated. I can't help but obsess over the collar they used on me. It hurt like hell, not something I want to go through again. But that feeling of emptiness… it felt good. I couldn't feel anything, nothing could hurt me when I wore it. I love that feeling of emptiness. I take out my phone try to call Bryan again.

KNOCK KNOCK, I hear coming from the door. "John, can I come in?"

I sit up and put my phone in my pocket. "Yeah, come in Mary."

She opens the door and enters the room, closing the door behind her, she walks over and sits next to me. I feel her giving me a warm embrace. "Don't say anything… I'm just glad your okay." I can feel her shiver and hear her breathing heavily. I've never been one to give someone emotional support, I've mostly been the one receiving emotional support. "Y-y-you know… I was sacred… that you might be taken away." She hugs me even tighter, not letting me move. "After the… the last time. I love him, I loved him a lot. I was afraid you were like him."

(The last guy?) I wondered who she was talking about. But then it clicked. They were always being secretive about an attack that happened last time, and it had something to do with a human. I understand what she's talking about. I try my best to give her support. I wrap my arms around her tightly. "I'm sorry about him and the attack. I'm not going to leave you, I'll stay her with you and Gabriel." I can feel her loosening up, she begins to breathe at a normal pace.

"You remind me of him John. Your look like him, hell, you even behaved like him." She said.

"Then I'll be better. I won't hurt you Mary, I promise you that." Mary just hugs me tighter, tight enough to where I can't breathe. "O-kay… too… tight… Mary." She keeps her tight grip and finally loosens her grip. Today has been full of stress and pain, we've all been through it together. I try to lighten up the mood to make her feel better. I pry my arm from her grip and take my phone out of my pocket. Using on hand, I go to the same website and type go to the same movie website. "You know, Spider-Man isn't the only superhero movie." Mary looks at me confused. "You don't have Wolverine keidran in this world, do you?"

 **Bryan's POV:**

"This is it guys, we're here. Let's hope things go our way for once." We stand outside the border of the fox tribe. As we walk into the line-SNAP!

" _Hands up human, and you too slaves!_ "-says a fox warrior with a bow and arrow pointed at us, followed by 3 others.

"Well shit."

 **Heeeyyyyyyy, it's me. I'm sorry I've been gone for a few months. I hope y'all still remember me.**

 **I'm gonna be honest, for the past 2 months, I was contemplating on leaving this fanfic because I didn't like the way it was going. I was considering making an alternate fanfic sequel to "lost boy, new world". But decided against it and I want to continue this story for as long as I want.**


End file.
